Taming The Golden Monkey
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Harry Potter Meets DBZ! Harry comes face to face with one of the most powerful saiyans to ever exist. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball series, I have no rights and I don't make any money from writing these fics.

Taming The Golden Monkey

By: Emerald Falcon

"GOKU! I will kill you!" A buff blonde roared blasting off into the air looking around for any sign of his rival. "I will destroy everything in my path till I find you!"

The blonde looked around at the ground below him scanning the area like a hawk. He watched as his father screamed out his name and with a high pitched cackle he sent a single ball of energy flying towards the man before blasting off towards the west leaving a golden trail behind him. He travelled for two hours destroying whole cities along the way laughing at the death and carnage below him.

He twisted his body to where he was flying on his back looking behind him at the latest burning city letting loose a cackle of joy before colliding with a figure behind him. Looking back and down his eyes locked with the greenest eyes he had ever seen and with lightening speed he caught the small pale hand in his much larger muscled one staring down at the young teen dangling hundreds of feet in the air from where he held him.

Harry stared up at the large muscled man floating in mid air and who now held him still floating perfectly still with ease. What the hell; how he to be floating like this? His eyes widened further when the person lifted him with ease only to catch the teen's legs on his other arm and move to hold the arm that caught him against Harry's back holding him bridal style. The man had to be at least three times the size of Harry. Even the blonde male's arms seemed large and bulky with heavy muscle. The young wizard felt like a child in his arms. As he stared up at the bright green eyes of the male that held him; eyes that seemed almost feral to that of a normal person. Who the hell was this and what the hell was he?

"Who are you?" the golden haired man's voice sounded gruff and almost strained.

"I'm Harry; and you are?"

Pupiless green eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Brolly, little human."

The smaller male leaned back a little laughing nervously, "N...nice to meet you. Can you put me…on the ground…please?"

Brolly growled darkly his arms tightening almost harshly around the thin pale figure, "No."

Wincing the Gryffindor put a hand on the large well muscled chest, "that hurts!"

The Saiyan shook his head as if fighting something off before speaking, "Brolly."

Harry nodded, "Yes I know you're Brolly."

Brolly nodded, "Yes Brolly, weapon… no Brolly."

The wizard frowned and looked up at the man and watched with fascination as the bright golden hair leaked into an inky black falling into soft waves down to the buff mans shoulders. Large muscled seemed to relax into smaller less complex ones as the bright green pupiless eyes darkened to an almost blackened shade.

Harry's eyes widened as the now calmer Brolly looked down at him his tight grip loosening to an almost lazy hold. It was then that they slowly began to descend towards the ground at a slow peaceful descent that seemed completely controlled by the being that held him so… desperately.

As they landed the now dark headed male put Harry down on the ground leaning his back against a tree. Studying the smaller human as he sat across from him placing a hand on the smaller male's ankle as if to keep him where he was.

Harry looked the male in front of him his eyes travelling along the muscled detail and down to the long brown monkey tail. Wait… Monkey tail?

"Y...you have a tail?"

Brolly growled deep in his throat as his dark eyes trained in on the bright green ones, "Of course I have a tail you silly human. I am a Saiyan."

Harry nods pretending to know what that is. Silence fell over the two till a very large rumbling was heard and two sets of eyes fell upon the very bare and muscular stomach of one Brolly.

Laughing the brunette wizard stood and pointed off to the distance, "The castle isn't far from here. It should be dinner time soon if you wish to join me. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind."

Brolly looked at the small teen before shrugging and standing towering over the other as he nodded, "Lead, now" his words short and to the point.

Frowning, the wizard looked up at the tall form, "You don't talk much do you?"

The tall brute like male looked down, "Now."

Harry raised his hands in forfeit, "Ok I'm leading, I'm leading; Just let me summon my broom please. You know the one you knocked me off of."

A grunt was all he received in return.

Raising a brow the young wizard brought out his wand and quickly summoned his Firebolt back to him efficiently. Watching as the Saiyan's eyes caught every movement he made. Hiking out of the forest and true to his words they immediately were greeted by the sight of an enormous castle with tall towers and bright lights within it.

Harry smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts Brolly. Come on lets go meet Dumbledore!"

The Saiyan followed behind the young human cautiously watching everything around him even as they entered the massive castle Brolly was careful inspecting the moving images and bright flickering fires. His eyes kept widening at each new thing. The moving staircases the ghosts that just seemed to drift the halls as if unaffected. All eyes they passed seemed to train on him as if he was some miracle or strange being. Had these people never seen a Saiyan before? Surely everyone on this blue planet had heard of Goku"

Pausing at the gargoyle Harry hummed thoughtfully, "Jelly beans? Starburst? Skittles? Twix? Twizzlers? Jolly Ranchers?" The Gryffindor smiled as the gargoyle jumped out of the way revealing the spiraling staircase to the two males.

The two individuals jogged up the steps and into the office where Dumbledore sat behind his desk casually looking up that bright twinkle in his eye. Brolly took a step back from the individual who seemed to be the same as his father. His father he had to obey his father! No! No! He was his own man obey no one! Tightening his fists the Saiyan fought against the control of the jeweled necklace that sat seemingly innocently upon his chest it wasn't till he heard the young man Harry call out his name did he look down catching sight of the bright green eyes and the tension seemed to fade from his body as the urge to submit to the necklace and beast subsided and he was able to think clearly. Nodding down to the smaller male he turned to look up at Dumbledore crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall allowing the boy Harry to speak.

"Dumbledore, can he stay here please? He doesn't have anywhere else to go!"

"Harry I do not think it wise. He could be a spy for Voldemort! He could hurt a student!"

"Oh come on Headmaster! Hogwarts wouldn't let someone enter knowing they were going to harm someone!"

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Fine he may have the guest rooms near the Gryffindor tower. Harry your responsible for him do you understand!"

The teen smiled and took the piece of paper from Dumbledore's hands, "This Harry is the password. The room is hidden behind the picture of the full moon directly across from Gryffindor tower, do you understand."

"Yes professor, thank you! Come on Brolly let's get you set up!"

Grabbing the muscled arm the young wizard somehow managed to not only touch one of the most dangerous killers of the galaxy but drag him off like some lost child.

-Else Where On The Planet-

A gruff Saiyan sat upon a small pile of downed trees looking at a white and green monitor in his hands. "Brolly You may have escaped me for now but I will find you my little weapon. My son, My Monstrous Son." Laughing cruelly he looked at the new collar that sat next to him bright and sitting innocently upon a white pillow. His new precious item to control his son. Next time he wouldn't escape!

-With Goku-

The carefree Saiyan sat at a table with his two best friends Krillin and Picolo

Krillin frowned, "I don't get it Brolly just seems to have dropped off the planet I can't even sense him anymore."

Piccolo nodded gruffly, "I agree, I can't seem to pinpoint his location anywhere."

Goku shook his head, "No. He is here on the planet I can feel it. Just barely like its being masked by some unknown presence. It's strange though one minute he was there then all I could feel from his energy was like dark cloudy nothing."

The three fell silent as they all allowed the information to process. All three looking up as Vegeta landed not far from him, "Kakarott that stupid monkey will show his face again. I suggest we train till he does. I'm going to the chamber don't bother me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter nor DragonBall Series, nor have any rights nor make any money from writing these fic's.

Chapter 2

Harry slowly closed the Gryffindor portrait behind him carefully. Smiling up at the Fat Lady he creped silently up the hall he came to a large portrait. The Painting of a full moon with a tall knight standing upon a cliff.

The tall knight turned to him and smiled, "Ho there! Password my good sir!"

Harry smiled up at the male, "Ho There, Saiyan."

The man smiled and nodded allowing the portrait to swing open silently. The green eyed teen slowly stepped through the portrait hole and into a large room done in white marble. Looking around him he shut the door quietly.

Sighing gently he walked over towards the bedroom and knocked gently. When he didn't receive and answer he gently opened the door and peeked in to find the Saiyan sprawled across the bed his bare chest rising and falling slowly as he snored loudly.

Covering his mouth to keep from laughing at the sight, Harry slowly walked over to the bed, he gently laid a hand on Brolly's shoulder watching as the Saiyan closed his mouth and groaned rolling onto his other side.

Smiling Harry leaned closer shaking the Saiyan a bit more firmly and before he could process he found himself on his back underneath the large muscled body of Brolly. Who glared down at him with sharp dark eyes, energy crackling around him untamed. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the Saiyan growl down at him his fists tightening around the wizard's smaller wrists.

"Brolly, it's me Harry," he whispered carefully.

The male looked down at him grunted his eyes dark even as they seemed to calm. Brolly looked at him examining his face, slowly running a large hand down the green eyed teen's chest coming to rest on his stomach. Brolly lowered his head and buried his face into the crook of the smaller male's neck breathing in the sweet scent deeply.

His voice gentle yet still held that strained gruff, "Apologies little human."

Nodding slowly Harry sighed as his arms where released. He looked at the Saiyan who seemed to hover over him unmoving his face still buried in the crook of his neck. His breath caught as he felt a warm tongue slide across the pale skin along his neck. The large hand rest along his stomach seemed to slide under his shirt and up his chest to rest over his heart even as sharp canines gently scraped along the pale throat.

Harry groaned lightly as sharp nails grazed past his collarbone. Panting gently he gripped the Saiyan's shoulder as he sharp canines bit down harshly on his shoulder. Yelping in pain Harry dug his nails into the skin beneath his fingers. Brolly's long tongue swiped across the wound gently, lapping up the blood that leaked from the punctures before pulling back calm brown eyes staring into green.

"Little human, mine."

Harry frowned slightly trying to grasp the meaning of the words, "I don't understand."

Brolly growled, "Green eyes mine," the hand on his chest pressed down in warning.

Gasping he replied, "Yes yours, yes."

The Saiyan nodded sliding off the human gracefully striding over to the closet his form nude much to Harry's surprise. How had he not noticed that? Putting a hand carefully on the bite mark on his shoulder he watched the Saiyan dress in the same clothes he had found him in.

Sliding off the bed he gingerly stepped into the bathroom looking at the large red mark in the mirror. Touching it gingerly he winced as pain lanced up his neck. It seemed to not hurt unless touched. Wetting a small cloth with cold water he gently dabbed at it hoping to subdue the heat that seemed to curl within the bite.

Brolly slid into the bathroom coming to stand behind the smaller male as he gently dabbed at the mark. Leaning down some the Saiyan brushed the mark with his thumb and pleasure lanced from the mark throughout his body causing the young wizard to drop the cloth into the sink gasping.

Gripping the counter Harry panted, "Holy shit."

Brolly seemed to smirk before wrapping his long tail around Harry's wrist tugging him toward the lounge room. Harry followed carefully pulling his shirt and uniform up to cover the mark gently. Turning to look at the Saiyan he was not surprised when he heard a large growling noise.

Laughing he shook his head, "Hungry I see. Well you're in luck the morning feast is probably ready by now. Today you get to meet everyone here in the castle. You have general free reign you don't have to follow me around. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind you going outside and what not."

The Saiyan raised a brow, "Lead to food. I stay with you. Protect mine."

Harry nodded, "Ok first two things I got, not so sure what the last one meant."

Brolly seemed to roll his eyes brushing his thumb across the mark again. Harry whimpered gently as the warmth in the mark seemed to spread throughout his body in a pleasurable rush.

Nodding in understanding he waited for the heated pleasure to fade before standing more firmly, "Ok, I get it. I am mine so you protect me. Alright good God that's intense. Let's get you some food shall we?"

Shaking his head Harry led the alien out through the portrait and down along the halls fully aware at the eyes that seemed to follow them. Brolly's tail remained firmly wrapped around his wrist even as they both took a seat at the Gryffindor table; much to the surprise of the general populace.

Brolly seemed to waste no time in stacking food onto his plate and devouring it without a single thought. Most of which was meat. Harry watched in slight amusement as the Saiyan showed absolutely no manners and seemed to shove more food in his mouth than what was physically possible.

Harry carefully spooned himself some eggs into his plate eating at a much more sedated pace. He watched as the tall male seemed to grab food from anywhere but from around Harry. His eyes widened when in mid bite the Saiyan placed food in his plate and grunted around the food in his mouth. Laughing at the action he nibbled at the food preferring to eat slowly.

Ron and Hermione were sitting across from the two. Ron's eyes seemed to grow larger and larger at the amounts of food the Saiyan seemed to consume nonstop while Hermione turned to Harry slightly disgusted.

Sneering she spoke, "Um Harry, Who is this?"

Ron laughed, "Ya mate, he eats like some kind of heathen."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Be polite you two. This is Brolly; He is a guest under Dumbledore. Yes I am aware he eats a lot. Try not to stare ok."

The two seemed to nod as dark eyes locked on the two of them rage simmering in the dark depths. Harry winced as the tail around his wrist tightened. Smiling gently at the Saiyan he allowed his other hand to slowly caress the tail around his wrist watching in slight fascination as the Saiyan suddenly stopped consuming food the dark eyes growing wide and a blush spreading across his face.

The Saiyan turned his eyes wide and heated as he leaned closer toward Harry his voice gruff, "Mine, calm?"

Nodding Harry stopped stroking the furred appendage gently only to receive an almost saddened look from the Saiyan. Smiling softly Harry shook his head at the look and continued to eat his food.

Dumbledore stood at the head table calling for attention, "As many of you have noticed, we have a guest within our midst. Might I introduce Brolly. He is a guest of the castle and a personal acquaintance of young Mr. Potter. Please do not be surprised to find him in some of your classes following young Potter around. He is here to learn more about the school and its happenings. I expect you to show him as much respect if not more respect than you do me. Thank you, now please you are dismissed to your classes!"

The table cleared of food and Harry slowly stood with Brolly and groaned, "Great straight to potions I guess. Meet you there guys!"

Brolly and Harry seemed to leave without another word as Harry led the Saiyan down into the dungeons. It was amusing to watch the older male look around at the portraits and moving stairs.

"One thing I Hate about the dungeons is walking down all the stairs. It's at the very bottom so always takes forever to walk to," Harry said thoughtfully.

Brolly looked over the railing and down pointing towards the bottom. When he received a nod from Harry he picked up the teen and jumped over the railing. The smaller teen gripped the Saiyan tightly as they free fell towards the bottom. At the last second the Saiyan slowed to a gentle hover before landing and setting the teen on the ground.

Harry breathed deeply in and out for a few moments as he regained his balance and wits. Nodding his thanks to Brolly he led the Saiyan down the dungeon hall to one of the only doors. Placing a hand on the door he took a deep breath, "Time to face the Demon of The Dungeons."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

TBC….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Series, I don't have any rights to Harry Potter or Dragon Ball Series nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**Chapter Three**

Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the potion classroom door. Looking in he noticed that it was currently empty. Sighing, he quickly took his seat in the back setting up his supplies under the watchful eye of Brolly, who seemed to wish not to sit but to lean back against the wall directly behind him his eyes closed in a form of complete relaxation.

The teenaged wizard shook his head and laughed gently as he slowly set his cauldron to boil. Humming gently he set his silver ladle to the side along with his silver chopping knife and other supplies. He was well into setting up when other students began to file into the room and do the same.

Harry looked around till his eyes fell on Brolly who still leaning on the wall behind him looking content with his eyes closed and leaning against the cold stone wall. It wasn't till Snape came in robes billowing behind him did chaos arise.

Snape sneered over at Harry and Brolly, whose eyes open at the feeling of a threat, "Potter you cannot bring your little guest in my class room! He is to leave this instant."

Harry opened his mouth to talk when Brolly stood at his full height glaring down at Snape with dark brown eyes, "I will remain with the little human as long as I wish"

The potion master glares darkly, "You are to remove yourself before I remove you!"

Brolly's aura seemed to heat around him the air crackling with a foreign energy, "You are a fool to order me!"

The Saiyan glared down at Snape a yellow energy gathering in his right palm. He lifted his glowing hand before swinging it landing a solid energy filled punch into Snape's ribcage. Students winced listening to the sound of the bones crack and splinter under the force of the blow. The Potion Master hit the ground gripping his chest tightly. Harry cursed and grabbed Brolly's arm just as the Saiyan lifted a foot to crush the professor.

"Brolly no! You will get me in a lot of trouble!"

The male turned to him his brown eyes seemingly tinged in a reddish hue. Brolly lowered his foot before grabbing Harry's arm in a tight but none harming manner. The Saiyan then proceeded to lead the young teen out the door and through the halls till they reached the lake outside the castle.

Brolly looked down at the small human, "We stay here no longer!"

Harry sighed and attempted to pull his arm away, "Brolly I can't just leave. I have duties here."

The Saiyan growled, "No we leave. They should die!"

"Brolly who are you to determine who lives and dies?"

"I am superior and so are you!"

"A race is only as strong as its weakest link Brolly."

"Hn."

"Brolly, I know he upset you. He upsets me daily. But you have to realize I have duties here. I have responsibilities I must take care of. I can't just leave."

Brolly looked at him intently lifting a hand to touch the bite mark gently sending pleasurable waves throughout Harry's body. The boy who lived stepped forward and hugged the Saiyan before him gently with a gentle sigh.

Brolly gave a smirk wrapping a single arm around the smaller male's shoulders holding him tightly against his chest as he took off to the air forcing the teen to grip him tightly with a surprised yelp. Chuckling darkly Brolly wrapped his tail around the teen's waist flying toward the same clearing they had first met landing with apracticed ease.

Harry groaned and stumbled slightly as he was sat back down, "Brolly, you need to warn me, I'm not used to that yet."

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow taking a seat in front of a tree patting the small patch of grass next to him.

Nodding the teen sat next to him laying his head gently against the muscular man's arm.

Looking up into the dark eyes Harry smiled and patted Brolly's thigh gently, "Alright talk Brolly. I am listening"

Brolly nodded, "I want you to come with me. I must find my father, become free. Then find Goku."

"Goku?"

"My rival. He has been my rival from birth."

Harry nodded, "Why your father first?"

Brolly touched the golden necklace around his neck, "This controls me. He controls me with it. Claims I'm too wild and powerful. Around you it does not work, yet I am in control," turning to face Harry he looked at him with an almost gentle smile, "You keep me in control."

The teen smiled gently and leaned up kissing the Saiyan's lips gently his soft lips pressing against Brolly's rougher ones. Brolly brought up a hand cupping the soft cheek of his smaller mate, his tail drawing small circles across Harry's stomach.

Giggling the wizard gently moved the tail from his stomach breaking the kiss slowly, "Despite your rough and killer demeanor you're not as evil as you let on. You should change that appearance."

The man snorted closing his eyes and leaning back against a tree using his tail to tickle the human once more sending the teen into peals of laughter.

The two soon settled down choosing to simply lay there in the shade of the large tree waiting for the launch to start in the castle. Harry rolled over laying his arm and head against Brolly's chest carefully his movements slow and calculating so as to not startle the Saiyan. As if expecting his movements Brolly's tail wrapped tightly around his waist lifting him from the grass and laying him completely on top of him. The wizard looked down at him smiling lightly.

The two continued to lay there Harry talking softly with Brolly drawing circles on the younger's back with his tail. Both just laid there contently when Brolly sat up suddenly sending Harry sprawling into the grass beside him. Standing he stepped in front of Harry who was already on his knees and turning.

"Stay down"

Harry nodded and stayed on his knees hand already holding his wand at the ready as he watched where Brolly was looking…the sky.

At first it was just three small specks of black but as they grew closer Harry could make out three figures flying towards them. In a flash of white light the three figures landed in front of them. One was tall with black hair that seemed to spike in several directions his body clad in an orange and blue fighting uniform. Warm brown eyes seem to take in the sights as the tallest male looked around his skin a strange green colour even as the white and purple of his outfit dulled it some. The third male was incredibly short with a shiny bald head and wearing the same outfit as the black haired male.

Standing completely it caught the attention of all three forms as he stepped up close to Brolly.

The black haired male raised his hands, "Wait kid, don't get to close to him. He could really hurt you."

Brolly growled and stepped in front of Harry once more blocking him from view raising a single hand a glowing light surrounding it.

All three of the stranger's eyes narrowed suddenly and they slipped into a defensive stance. Harry lifted a hand and gently placed against Brolly's arm even as the half sane male seemed to be fighting his inner anger just by looking at the tall male.

"Brolly. Brolly. It's alright he hasn't done anything. Brolly listen you need to calm down."

The green skinned male stepped forward, "Kid you don't want to do that."

The bald guy put his hand on his head and looked worried, "Is this kid insane!"

The other male shrugged but didn't move from his stance.

Harry ignored the three just by looking at them he could tell they weren't bad people. Even serious the taller guy had this carefree look to his face like he couldn't stop smiling. Harry stepped completely in front of Brolly looking the Saiyan straight in the eye the energy ball right at face level to him. Brolly's eyes focused on him intently as he growled in warning at Harry.

Harry raised a brow, "You don't really think that's going to scare me into moving do you?"

Brolly looked over Harry at the three intruders before back down at Harry giving an almost growling whine.

The teen wizard sighed lifting his hands to gently grasp Brolly's wrist lowing it carefully down out of his face. The energy swirling around it slow dissolving back into the tanned skin of the Saiyan.

The three intruders watched as Brolly stepped forward wrapping his arms around the small thin male still managing to glare at them even as he held the boy close to him. Harry patted Brolly gently before turning to face the three the Saiyan's arms still wrapped around him tightly as if to immediately move him if danger was presented.

Harry raised a brow, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The black haired male smiled almost in embarrassment rubbing the back of his head in an almost shameful way, "Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Dragon Ball series, I have no rights to them and I make no money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

_The three intruders watched as Brolly stepped forward wrapping his arms around the small thin male still managing to glare at them even as he held the boy close to him. Harry patted Brolly gently before turning to face the three the Saiyan's arms still wrapped around him tightly as if to immediately move him if danger was presented._

_Harry raised a brow, "Who are you and why are you here"_

_The black haired male smiled almost in embarrassment rubbing the back of his head in an almost shameful way, "Well…"_

_This time:_

The black haired male smiled almost in embarrassment rubbing the back of his head in an almost shameful way, "Well…"

Harry crossed his arms standing firm, "That is not really an answer."

The green skinned male stepped forward, "Look kid we are trying to save your life here! Do you not understand? The man behind you is dangerous!"

The wizard blinked and turned to look up at Brolly who seemed to be really trying to hold back his rage all for the sake of him standing there, "I don't see myself in any danger. Brolly has been here for two days now."

The bald fighter gave an almost unbelievable laugh, "He is ganna get us all killed! Goku do something!"

The spiky haired fighter looked back and forth between Harry and Brolly his eyes searching and firm. It was only a matter of intense silence passed that the man suddenly smiled brightly and let loose a small goofy laugh rubbing his nose with a single finger, "I don't think that will e necessary Krillin."

The shorter male looked up at him in shock, "What! But he is a killer!"

The green skinned man now known as Piccolo looked down, "Goku, are you sure about this?"

Goku smiled and nodded, "Ya, this is not the same Brolly we fought a few days ago. Look at him, he has changed."

Krillin and Piccolo both looked at the other Saiyan taking in everything from the posture to his very attitude and floating energy waves.

Piccolo was the first to speak, "You are correct. He does seem…different."

The three fighters all nodded in unison and Harry smiled turning and wrapping his arms around Brolly's waist receiving a large muscled arm to be wrapped around him tightly. He pulled away gently smiling up at his gentle giant, though he knew that this giant was far more dangerous than he could ever be.

Turning to the three men he gestured for them to sit, "Perhaps we could sit and discuss future involvements and agreements?"

The other fighters stepped closer getting a warning growl from Brolly they stopped and simply sat where they were at while Harry frowned up at him. He was also not at all surprised when Brolly sat and pulled him into his lap making the smaller wizard oof at the slight roughness.

Smiling Harry gave a small wave, "I am Harry Potter and you already know Brolly as I am sure you know him. So my question is who are you?"

Goku smiled brightly and waved a large hand, "I'm Goku! These are my two friends Krillin and Piccolo!"

Harry nodded and smiled softly, "So what bring you here? Other than of course to kill Brolly."

Piccolo frowned, "No offence kid but he did try to kill us first!"

The wizard growled, "Does he look like he is trying to now?"

Piccolo seemed a bit taken back at the harshness before a small red tinge appeared across his cheeks, "well. Um … no."

Harry smirked, "Exactly, so back the fuck off! Now I don't know how the hell you got passed the barrier to our world but you need to go back!"

Goku frowned, "I'm sorry?"

The wizard groaned covering his eyes with his hand, "To get here you had to pass through a barrier that separates us from the outside world. We are not affected by what happens out there."

Krillins eyes widened, "You mean you have never seen or heard of Freiza? Or Saiyan's? Or anything!"

Harry frowned, "I heard mentioning's of it when I was at my aunt and uncles but it never really meant anything to me."

Piccolo sighed, "Not even the Red Ribbon Army?"

The wizard smiled, "I know about them! They were a radical group in Japan! But again it never really came your way. So why panic?"

Goku gave a loud belly filled laugh before two large growling noise sounded through the air. Goku blushed suddenly and looked down twiddling with his fingers, while Harry looked up into the similar blushing face of one Brolly.

Giving a soft laugh Harry stood and gestured toward the castle, "Come on. I'll take you to the kitchens; if you eat anything like Brolly then we best not hit the Great Hall. Come on I know the back way ends so we can avoid most of the students"

Krillin perked up at that, "Students?

Harry nodded, "Yes, this is a magic school where young witches and wizards come to receive their training at the age of 11 till about 17-18."

Goku gave yet another laugh, "So you're like Mr. Popo and Baba!"

The smaller male snorted, "I don't even know who those people are but sure why not?"

The young wizard led them straight to the whomping willow and the four fighters all looked at the tree in slight wonder.

Krillin took a few steps back, "What kind of tree is that!"

Brolly frowned at it and grunted reaching for Harry who immediatelydarted into the thrashing branches.

Dodging a particularly large branch Harry turned just in time to catch another in the stomach. Offing loudly the wizard hit the ground and rolled in time to avoid another hitting the ground right where his head had fallen. Making a run for it the young wizard skidded across the grass slamming a fist into the small knot that made the tree freeze.

Standing and brushing himself of he waved them over only to find himself shoved against the tree by Brolly who seemed pissed as all hell.

Brolly growled out through sharp teeth, "Don't do that again mine."

Harry smiled and nodded, the large Saiyan let him go and he once again brushed himself off. Only to look at the other three fighters who all looked at him with a slight shock and awe look. He shrugged off the look and slid down the hidden hole between the roots sliding with a loud whopping noise before he landed with a soft thud on the ground of the tunnel.

He stepped away from the 'drop zone' watching as first Brolly and then the Z fighters came sliding down the chute, each a different look at the small slide. Laughing loudly as Krillin came sliding down and landing on his head. Snorting he led him down the path that led to the statue outside the portrait for the kitchens.

Goku frowned, "Why are these tunnels so narrow?"

Harry smiled, "These are the House Elf tunnels. They lead all over the school. Dobby showed them to me last year!"

It wasn't long before Harry pushed aside the panel of the wall leading them out into the hall looking around for any other students orprofessors. As they came out Harry laid a hand against Brolly's forearm, "You are being very calm about this. I thought you hatedGoku?"

Brolly grunted, "My anger for him is fading. You influence me mine."

Harry frowned and shrugged leading towards the large portrait of a fruit bowl leaning forward to tickly the small pear. Then he heard a large booming voice of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, "Mr. Potter! You have some explaining to do!"

The small wizard turned with a sheepish smile on his face towards the professor, "Um, I'm a Trouble Magnet?"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I have had a lot of comments for this story pertaining to Brolly and the DBZ people.

Ok In this version Brolly and His father never got of the planet to the supposed 'New Vegeta' because Brolly for some reason lost it when He saw goku and his father just couldn't control him.

Also in terms to why Krillin said Frieza even thought technically the female voiced man alien never got to our planet. Krillin is Krillin people he don't THINK before he talks lol.

And as for humans knowing about Saiyans. Im sorry but with all that destruction they did rumors had to get out. Im sorry but if you got flying mad men with monkey tails going around killing people the name of the race is going to get out SOMEHOW. It's human nature.

And yes half the DBZ team is aliens but look at the entire series of DBZ japan in that series is much more accepting of people who are different.

I also had one person ask why the wizarding world wouldn't have interfered with all the weird plans….dude half the wizarding community doesn't even know what a RUBBER DUCKY is. Like hel they are going to enter a fight with supposed 'aliens'.

And when it comes to Goku's saiyan name….I have no earthly clue how the hell to spell it so instead of embarrassing myself im just calling him Goku.

I also had someone point out how the Z warriors lost track of Brolly when he found Harry. By this poin the had passed through the barrier and the barrier blocks things from being detected from the outside world. They would be able to know he was in the area but untill they passed through the barrier themselves they couldn't sense exactly where he was.

Also when it comes to the path of the Whomping willow. Im making it to where there is a second hidden passage in the hidden passage that leads to the House Elf tunnels that they use to get around the castle faster! It helped my story and helped show more of the relation between Harry and Brolly.

Brolly's father is not dead YET.

Harry's Age will be mentioned in the next chapter as well as Snape's 'condition'.

Also please keep in mind this is a FANFICTION!

I have the right to twist things how I see fit!

Thanks Everyone who has reviewed and red so far and know that I hope you guys keep reading. I just felt like I should squish problems before people got even more confused. Im not perfect I make mistakes we all do. Its called being Human. Please I hope you all keep reading and thank you for the reviews!

Thank you Emerald Falcon

PS You got a problem with this Private Message Me or Send me an Email ill be happy to talk to you like a REASONABLE adult. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the DragonBall series, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter Five**

Dumbledore raised a single brow at the younger wizards comment before looking at the now four strangers standing behind him. Giving an old weathered sigh he looked at the boy, "I was coming down here to discuss why your guest had attacked Professor Snape, but now it appears that we have much to talk about."

Harry groaned and hung his head before looking back at the guests giving an almost shy smile.

Krillin walked up and patted the boy on his back giving him a wink.

Brolly growled at both Dumbledore and Krillin, Krillin immediately gave a sheepish smile and backed off to back behind Goku while Dumbledore just gave a pointed look.

Dumbledore frowned and turned just as Minerva turned the corner. She gasped and gave to an abrupt stop, "Mr. Potter! You will explain yourself!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something when two large growling noises interrupted and every eye looked back at Brolly and Goku who both know where looking at the ground and blushing in embarrassment.

The green eyed wizard gestured to the group of fighters, "Perhaps we could get them some food? It would be very rude of us to starve our guests," he stated giving a rather cheeky smile.

Minerva gave him a glare while Dumbledore nodded and gestured for them to follow, "We will go to the Great Hall, Lunch has just finished so it will be empty."

The group followed behind the Headmaster each looking at one another in complete confusion while Brolly just gave a grunt and pulled Harry closer to him as they walked through the halls of the school.

Goku suddenly gave a long hard laugh as they passed a moving portrait causing Piccolo to simply shake his head and drag the amazed Saiyan along.

The Headmaster threw open the doors and just as suspected it was barren of any students though a few Professors still lingered. He gestured for the guests and Harry to sit at the now cleared Gryffindor table before clapping his hands and plates of food appeared on the table all steaming hot.

All the Z warriors looked on in amazement, except for one certain Saiyan who didn't bother to wonder where the glorious food had come from before devouring it like he had never eaten before. Brolly glanced at the other Saiyan before growling and began to devour the food just as quickly.

Harry squeaked and quickly moved down the table a bit when Brolly decided to bite at Goku's hand that went for one of the ribs. The teen slipped a hand forward in attempt to grab an apple only to have a tail wrap around his wrist and gently detour it and a plate of food shoved in his direction. Snorting he began to eat it glad that even though he had just gotten into a competitive eating match, he himself was not going to go hungry.

A cry of pain turned everyone attention to Goku who now clutched one of his hands where teeth marks could clearly be seen along the hand. Giving a cry Goku grabbed for more food dodging the other hands of the Saiyan. It wasn't till both their eyes fell on the same large piece of meat did they glare each other down.

Brolly lunged and caught it with his teeth just as Goku grabbed the other end and began to pull. Both Saiyan's glared each other down pulling on the piece of meat to get it from the other. It was like watching a two bulldogs fighting. Neither seemed to want to let go of the piece of meat and it wasn't till Harry whispered something in Brolly's ear did something happen.

Goku watched as Brolly's eyes darkened with an almost demonic glee as Harry leaned back into his seat. You could see the Saiyan's lip quirk up around his fanged teeth as Brolly released his bite on the slab of meat and with a cry of shock Goku went falling backwards sending the piece of meat flying into the air.

Everyone watched with slight disbelief as Brolly caught the meat and began to naw at it like a wolf who knew he just won his prize. All the while Goku lay on his back staring up and pouting at the other Saiyan.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned to stare at the elder wizard. He turned to Harry, "Now Harry, you should be happy to hear the Professor Snape is fine and will be out of the hospital wings in a few days. Now I must ask why you let your friend here hurt him."

Brolly growled darkly, "I protect what is mine."

The Headmaster turned to him, "Harry is not yours Mr. Brolly. He is his own man."

The Saiyan hissed and stood slamming a fist against the wood of the table, "I take him from here! He is mine!"

The elder wizard glared the twinkle in his blue eye gone, "You will not be taking young Harry anywhere, he has duties he must fulfil here."

Harry frowned and stood as well, "Duties? You mean being your pawn right. In the war?"

Piccolo raised a single brow and glanced between the three figures even as Brolly seemed to flux his energy about the room, "Harry Mine! I take him elsewhere! Away from war!"

Dumbledore took a step forward pulling out his wand, "You will do no such thing! I will stop you if need be."

The green eyed teen held up his hands and the room seemed to become an almost baited silence, "Why is it so important that I stay here? I'm only 15!"

The headmaster paused, "I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you that."

The teen glared suddenly, "What do you mean you can't tell me? This is my life! I should be able to do what I want!"

Goku frowned and stood, "what is all this about?"

Piccolo's eyes widened suddenly, "It appears the old man wants the child to fight in a war."

The younger Saiyan frowned, "What's wrong with that? Gohan is only 8 and look at all he has accomplished."

Krillin smiled, "Yes but Gohan is half Saiyan Goku he was born to fight. Harry here doesn't look like the type to fight."

The Headmaster cleared his throat, "His age does not matter! He is destined to fight the Dark Lord and He will do so!"

Harry shook in anger, "Destined! You have lost your mind old man!"

Minerva looked at him, "Harry! Apologize to the Headmaster!"

The boy who lived frowned, "Why? He is keeping secrets from me! Secrets about my life that I deserve to know! How many lies have you spun Dumbledore? How many more lies are you going to spin?"

Brolly turned to stare at Harry as he felt a wave of power seem to melt of Harry's skin. His eyes widened at the energy. It wasn't Ki like what he and the other fighters used. It was different more natural. He watched as Harry's eyes seemed to glow an unnatural green, much different than his own in Super Saiyan form.

Harry gave an animalistic growl, "I'm tired of your lies old Goat! I want the truth and I want it now!"

The Headmaster sighed and held up his hands hoping to calm the young wizard and watched as Brolly wrapped his tail around the teen pulling him close and ran a calming hand down the younger's hair. You could see the anger that Brolly currently held and yet for the sake of one boy he didn't dare act upon it.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as now the other guests had their eyes trained on him, "As you know Harry, Voldermort died that night because he came after you. What you don't know is that He came after you because of a prophesy."

The teen frowned, "So some crack pot seer tells you something and you just believe her?"

The elder wizard sighed, "It was an accurate prophesy Harry. It states that neither or you can live a life without the death of the other. You must understand, this is your destiny."

"So kill or be killed? And tell me professor what happens after I kill the Dark Lord? What then?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Then you may return to a normal life."

Piccolo snorted, "Your lying old man."

Harry hissed in anger, "I should have known. For the better good? I kill him then you kill me for going dark! Is that how it is going to go?"

The Headmaster spluttered, "Of course not!"

The Namek shook his head, "Another Lie."

The Gryffindor nodded and glared at Dumbledore, "Fight your own damn war. I'm done," He turned to face Brolly a tired look in his eyes, "Brolly I don't want to be here anymore."

The Saiyan smiled darkly and scooped the boy wizard up into his arms pulling him firmly against his chest. Turning he glanced at the Z warriors, "Stay or Go? I think an agreement can be made. Don't hurt Harry, I won't hurt you."

With that the Saiyan shot into the air and out the window leaving sending shards of glass flying before it magically sealed itself back. Goku and the others glanced at one another before following Brolly out the same window leaving a rather angered Headmaster behind.

Minerva turned to look at him, "What now Albus? Harry is gone and we are without our weapon."

Dumbledore turned to face her, "No worries my dear Minny, things will fall together. They always do."

With that the man turned and exited the Great Hall unaware of piercing brown eyes staring at him through another window.

A tall man floated in the air having watched the entire conflict a collar gripped in his hand. How things where falling together. Time to set a plan in motion.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the DragonBall series, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.

Chapter Six

Dumbledore stepped out into the dark night; he could have sworn he had heard a noise from out here. Turning back toward the castle he jerked back in surprise as a tall muscled man who looked much like an older Brolly floated inches off the ground before him.

The man looked at him and smiled darkly, "Hello, old man it appears that it will be beneficial to both of us if we team up."

Albus raised a brow his blue eyes twinkling, "And how is that, stranger?"

The tall man smirked, "The name is Paragus and I am Brolly's father. Tell me, the child my son just flew off with. Is he yours?"

The Headmaster frowned, "He is, what is it to you?"

Paragus pulled out a small silver collar, "Put this around his neck and you can control his very will, as long as your will is greater than his."

Dumbledore caught the small contraption and looked upon the man, "What magic is this?"

The Saiyan laughed darkly, "Not magic but science! I want my son back under my control and you're going to help me."

The Headmaster extended his hand and Paragus took it and with that a contract was struck. Both would get back their weapons.

-Far away in the Japanese Mountains-

Brolly landed with a soft thud in front of the small mountain home, in front of him was Goku who seemed a bit nervous at introducing his family to Brolly. The large Saiyan set Harry gently on the ground who stumbled only for a moment before standing fully. Being carried while flying that fast set his stomach in turns.

Goku called out to the house and out came a tall woman with long black hair pulled up into a bun and a boy coming out behind.

"Oh Goku your home!" The woman cried out jumping up to hug Goku tightly, "I was so worried!"

Goku smiled and hugged her close, "I'm sorry Chi Chi."

The kid smiled and laughed lightly, "Hey dad!"

The Z fighter patted the small boy on the head, "Hello Gohan, been training I hope."

Chi Chi scoffed loudly, "No Goku he has been studying! I want my boy in collage!"

Harry bit back a chuckle of laughter as the woman popped the tailless saiyan on the head before ordering the small child to go work on his school work. It wasn't till she glanced behind Goku did she gasp, "You brought guests and you didn't tell me! Goku how could you!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry Chi Chi."

Harry smiled and gave a polite bow, "I'm sorry miss to invade on your privacy. My name is Harry and this is Brolly. Goku was kind enough to offer us lodging here I'm sorry if we are a burden to you."

Chi Chi gave a soft laugh grabbing the young wizard's arm gently ignoring the growl that Brolly gave, "Nonsense! Why just look at you! I've never seen a boy your age so scrawny! Come along Ill make you some dinner. I'm sure Goku and Brolly have already eaten you out of house and home!"

Harry gave a small smile and was promptly dragged into the house; he looked behind himself and found Brolly being stopped by Goku. He was not surprised when words were exchanged or when the two flew off into the distance. He glances back at Chi Chi who seemed more concerned with making food than her husband's actions.

Sighing he sat down next to the boy who seemed to be studying over a large book. Looking at the text he noticed strange letters and symbols. It had to of been Japanese, that begged the question how the hell did they understand him so well. Even their English was almost impeccable.

Turning to face Chi Chi, "Miss how is it that you are so good at English?"

The woman blinked and turned to look at him, "Don't be silly you're the one speaking Japanese young man."

Harry blinked, "I am?"

Chi Chi smiled brightly, "Well of course you are! And very well to! Barely an accent at all! Now come over here and eat your sandwich and I expect it all gone to! Lord knows how long those boys have been dragging you threw the air. By the way wasn't Krillin and Piccolo with Goku?"

The young wizard nodded, "Yes, They broke off about half way here they both went to see the Master Roshi guy."

Chi Chi, "Oh that old pervert. Sigh oh well I guess it just can't be helped."

Harry smiled and nodded at the woman biting into the sandwich carefully slightly surprised at the mix of cucumber and peanut butter. Blinking at the strange combination he let it sit on his tongue. It wasn't a bad taste just a strange one. Shrugging he continued to eat the sandwich carefully making sure to deposit the crust on the plate. He wasn't much for it anyways.

Taking the plate to Chi Chi he looked out the window as a sharp burning sensation gripped the mark on his neck. Hissing he gripped it eyes wide at the painful sensation. Looking off in the direction that they had flown he began to panic, "Something's wrong."

Chi Chi glanced at him, "What on earth are you getting at?"

Harry looked at her, "Do you have anything that flies? I have to get to Brolly something is wrong!"

Gohan looked up from his work with a bright smile, "NIMBUS!"

Harry looked at the kid, "Nim what?"

The kid smiled brightly and stood up from his seat and grabbed Harry's hand taking him out to the yard once more. Taking a deep breath the kid shouted out the strange name again. Waiting there on pins and needles Harry was not expecting to see a gold cloud flying down from the sky.

He was even more surprised when Gohan jumped up onto it and bounced up and down happily, "This is nimbus! He can fly you anywhere!" Jumping off the cloud Gohan gestured for Harry to jump on.

Harry reached out and touched the cloud gently and feeling that it was indeed somewhat solid He carefully climbed up on the cloud. His eyes widened when he felt the cloud give a thrum of happiness as he sat cross-legged on it. Harry smiled and patted the cloud gently, "Alright Nimbus lets go find Brolly!"

Harry screeched in surprise as the cloud took off with an astonishing speed. Nimbus, this must be what wizards had modelled that broom after. Smiling he let out a whoop of joy as the cloud shot off in the direction of where the mark thrummed the strongest.

It was only moments before he came across a large crater in the ground Brolly's body laid in the very centre and Goku floated over him his body just as bloody as Brolly's. Harry gasped and jumped of Nimbus landing on the ground on all fours before shooting off towards the two fighters. Sliding down into the crater he didn't care that he scraped up his legs and arms he only knew he had to get to Brolly.

Collapsing next to the large Saiyan he laid his head against the broad muscled chest listening for the heart beat and he heard it loud and strong. Looking up at Goku he growled, "What's the big idea!"

Goku looked at him and sighed his bright yellow hair fading into the soft black it was earlier, "Brolly wanted to set aside our rivalry. The only way a proud Saiyan can is to loose in an even duel. We duelled and Brolly lost. We can now put this behind us. Don't worry I didn't aim to kill, he will heal"

With that Goku fly off towards the house and Harry looked down at Brolly brushing the blood gently off the male's cheek. Sighing he tapped the male gently on the chest attempting to stir the Saiyan some. Bright brown eyes shot open the red hue prominent. The small wizard pulled back some only to find two large arms wrapped around him not allowing him to move.

Giving the fighter a soft smile he was not surprised when Brolly gave a confused glare and lifted the hand Harry had used to brush off the blood. Lifting it to his lips he licked off the blood from the thin fingers and Harry's cheeks reddened as he watched the tongue lap across his fingers with an almost practiced ease.

It wasn't long before the Saiyan pulled Harry roughly against his chest with a possessive groan leaning down to suck at the mark. The small wizard gave a shout of surprise and pleasure as a large muscled hand dove under his shirt brushing against the sensitive skin.

"BROLLY!"

The two lovers jolted and looked up to see Paragus floating there in the sky a large collar in his hands. Brolly growled and shoved Harry gently behind him standing despite his wounds. Harry watched as the man he had come to know go into an almost animalistic rage. The roar that tore from the Saiyan's throat was not human.

Taking a few steps back he was surprised when he ran into a body behind him. Turning he saw Dumbledore standing there the same collar grasped in his hands. He reached for his wand just as the old coot snapped the collar around his neck and he let out a screech of pain as another presence just as strong as Voldemot's invaded his mind and shoved his own will into a corner. His eyes fogged over and his body went limp falling to its knees.

Brolly turned at the cry and his eyes fell upon Harry's now prone body and the collar wrapped tightly about the small throat covering his mark. His mate was being controlled. His mate was in danger. His….His.. HISSSSSS!

His eyes turned red and fur began to bristle from his skin like some sick and twisted metamorphoses. His form began to grow and eyes grew a bloody red.

Paragus watched in horror then looked up in the sky and to his dismay he saw no full moon. Turning to look at his son his mind trying to understand what was going on. The only time a Saiyan could transform without a full moon or Moon Orb was about.

His thoughts stilled as his voice shook, "What have I done"

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the DragonBall series, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter Seven**

Paragus flew back as the giant ape took to its full form and roared with all its might. Large hands coming up to beat on the massive ape chest, insanity clear in thered eyes of the Saiyan animal.

Dumbledore cursed loudly and threw up a shielding spell around himself and his now prone weapon. The limp form looked as if its life had simply been sucked away and replaced with that of a doll with no strings.

Deep within Harry's mind a war raged. The very will of the small wizard beat on the cage like barrier that surrounded him. Darkness nothing but darkness could be seen and through the eyes of his now puppet body he could see Brolly losing control destroying the world around him. He cried out to Brolly even though his lips could no longer move and he could not be heard.

Screaming in rage the young wizard collapsed in the cage of his mind and covered his face with his hands. He was nothing but a puppet. He couldn't even save himself let alone his own mate. What was going to happen now? Would Brolly loose his sanity and become nothing but a beast? Or will he die at the hands of others. And what of him? So many questions and problems and he couldn't solve a single one.

Brolly cried out in rage and clapped his hands together with a large crack trying to catch his father who skirted around like a mouse being hunted. Only one word could be understood by him in this form and that was, KILL.

Goku looked in the direction of where the massive amounts of energy where and sighed heavily.

Gohan gripped his pants leg and whimpered, "Dad aren't you going to go save them?"

Goku shook his head sadly, "No son I can't. This is his fight. He has to win and prove his strength to both himself and the world. I can't interfere," but deep in his own mind he wish he could.

Brolly cried out in rage as a large ball of energy rammed into his shoulder. Whirling around he began to smash the landscape around him. Opening his massive muzzle he shot a beam of red energy towards Paragus. It wasn't long before a large scream of pain ripped out of the older Saiyan's mouth.

Paragus hit the ground blood erupting out of his mouth as he clutched his now bloody stomach. Looking up his eyes widen in horror and another scream ripped from his throat as the massive ape hand grabbed him around his waist crushing the bones beneath his flesh.

Brolly glared down at his father's crippled form that he clutched in his hand. This was not the man who hurt his mate but he threatened mate. Where was the other! With a cry of outrage Brolly brought his other hand up and slammed on the upper half of his father's body a sickening crack and squelch sound resonated and heopened his hands watching the deformed body hit the ground looking very much like road kill.

The large ape looked around beating on his chest looking for his mate. Back handing a touring pillar of rock he sent the rubble flying in several directions. Roaring a call for his mate, who didn't answer. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it. The old goat of a man clutching his mate by his hair, dragging the prone form further against the stone wall behind him. Surrounded in a white orb of power.

Crying out in rage at his mate's treatment the ape sat on his haunches and began to pound in the barrier between him and his mate, Dumbledore throwing up his wand to strengthen the shield, and with that a tie was formed. But who would last, the Saiyan or the wizard?

Deep within Harry's mind another battle raged. A small wizard boy struggled against the unknown force that kept him at bay. He banged against the invisible wallwatching in horror as Brolly rampaged around, and yet as the large monstrous Saiyan crushed his father's body he couldn't summon up the remorse. This was the man who enslaved Brolly all these years.

A cold chill entered his mind and Harry froze as a dark force appeared behind him. Whirling in place he came face to face with a tall man who looked so much like the Voldemort he had seen yet this one looked…human.

Backing up against the invisible force he stared at the now tall dark haired lord the bright red eyes staring straight at him.

Voldemort tilted his head and looked around before taking a few steps forward, "Calm Potter. I'm not here to kill you. I have much more pressing matters this time. We must talk."

The green eyed wizard blinked some in confusion, "Now? Can't you see that I'm not exactly sleeping here?"

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, "We will talk now child. Or would you prefer that I kill you instead."

Harry looked back toward the scene that he couldn't stop before turning back to the Dark Lord, "Make it quick. I have to find a way out of here"

Voldemort scoffed, "I have decided not to kill you Potter."

The boy who lived paused and blinked, "You what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself! It has come to my attention that killing you, would result in killing myself. So naturally it is now in my best interest to keep you breathing."

Harry glanced at the Dark Lord, "I would ask for an explanation on that statement but I really want to stop Brolly from destroying the world."

Voldemort let out a dark chuckle, "Just know this Potter. I want you alive, but Dumbledore will die this day."

Harry looked at the man as if he was crazy then watched in slight horror as Voldemort fazed through the barrier that kept him at bay and he watched with eyes wide as his body began to stand and move, with Voldemort in control.

Dumbledore glared at the large ape in front of him, he didn't even know this sort of transformation was possible. Holding up the barrier by sheer will he whipped the strongest stunner he could master sending the giant creature backwards with a cry of pain. In that split second he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest and the barrier fell as he turned his eyes wide as he saw Harry standing his eyes a blood red and slitted.

"No," his body hit the ground void of all life.

Voldemort laughed darkly before grabbing the collar that was wrapped around his host's neck and pulled it off, feeling Harry's mind coming to the forefront the retreated back through the link leaving without much fuss his job here was done.

As his mind ghosted past Harry's he left one last whisper, "Remember Potter, I want you alive. If that means giving you a life outside the wizarding world so be it. But know I am always watching, so don't try anything stupid."

Harry groaned as he found himself standing on his own two feet the last message from Voldemort set him thinking. But now just wasn't the time. He looked up as Brolly sat back up with a roar of pain. He looked up and green eyes met a bestial red.

Brolly looked upon his mate and leaned forward nose touching the young wizards stomach as if to reassure himself he was really there. With a groan of gratitude and pleasure the ape slowly began to shrink in form. Long thick muzzle flattening to form the handsome face and fanged smile of Brolly. Thick brown hair retreated and sunk into smooth hard muscled flesh.

Bare in his full glory Brolly pulled his smaller mate to his slamming their lips together roughly a small trail of blood trickling from Harry's split lip. A whimper of pleasure seemed to set Brolly off all the more as Harry soon found himself pressed against the wall of stone from before.

With a growl of pleasure Brolly gripped Harry's shirt from each side and tore the fabric in two tossing the shreds in random direction. Large hands gripped at the pale flesh beneath massaging the smaller yet fit muscles of the teen beneath him.

Harry broke the kiss his head falling back with a hiss of pleasure even as the Saiyan's mouth came to the mark on his neck sucking at it roughly sending waves of pleasure cascading through the teen's body. Sharp teeth sunk into the mark and the young wizard dug his nails into the Saiyan's shoulders in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Brolly growled as blood rolled down the teen's chest in small crimson lines. Bringing his hands to the teen's waist he tore the last of the fabric that covered the last of the flesh hidden from him. Pulling back to rake his deep brown eyes down the now nude form of his mate who leaned against the rocky pillar. Grabbing the teen around his hips he lifted the small form clean of the ground watching as his mates body relaxed and leaned back as he lapped at the pale flesh of his stomach.

With a dark chuckle he kept him lifted with one arm using the other to wrap the teen's legs about his waist pulling the wizard to lay against his chest and shoulder, the smaller body shivering in pleasure.

Brolly looked down upon his younger mate's body and licked his lips in an almost carnal pleasure. The Saiyan soon began to groan as Harry arched his hips against Brolly brushing their heated flesh together. He growled, "Careful Mine. Don't want to hurt you."

Harry smiled leaning up to kiss Brolly deeply nipping at the muscled man's lower lip, "Brolly, I trust you. I want to be yours," the smaller form looked up at theSaiyan with large green eyes his lip quivering as his voice became almost pleading, "Please Brolly."

The Saiyan wrapped his tail about the boy's waist to keep him steady as he lifted both hands to cup Harry's face gently, "I am not gentle."

"That doesn't matter, I love you Brolly."

Bright brown eyes widened as a loose strain of hair fell into his face and he bit back a cry of desperation. His beast clawed at his chest like a rabid beast wanting to claim the willing mate beneath him. But the beast was far more carnal than he could ever allow his mate to see. A deep feeling gripped his stomach but Brolly didn't know its name, was it fear?

Harry made a calming coo and lifted the Saiyan's face to look into his eyes, "Brolly, I trust you. I am yours by choice. Now show me all of you. I want ALL of you."

Brolly looked into his mate's eyes and saw nothing but truth and slowly he let his guard drop and the beast clawed its way to the surface. Deep brown eyes gained a tint of red as Brolly and his beast became one.

Both looked down at the willing mate and both whispered the same word, "Mine."

**To Be Continued...**


	9. LAST CHAPTER!

**D**isclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the DragonBall series, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.

**Chapter Eight**

Bright brown eyes widened as a loose strain of hair fell into his face and he bit back a cry of desperation. His beast clawed at his chest like a rabid beast wanting to claim the willing mate beneath him. But the beast was far more carnal than he could ever allow his mate to see. A deep feeling gripped his stomach but Brolly didn't know its name, was it fear?

Harry made a calming coo and lifted the Saiyan's face to look into his eyes, "Brolly, I trust you. I am yours by choice. Now show me all of you. I want ALL of you."

Brolly looked into his mate's eyes and saw nothing but truth and slowly he let his guard drop and the beast clawed its way to the surface. Deep brown eyes gained a tint of red as Brolly and his beast became one. Both looked down at the willing mate and both whispered the same word, "Mine."

Harry's eyes widened at a deep possessive growl rumbled from the Saiyan's chest as once sharp teeth seemed to elongate into razor sharp fangs and dull nails sharpened digging into the teen's skin drawing small crescent shaped marks of blood along his shoulders.

His small frame was slammed into the ground beneath him roughly sharp edges of the ground digging into his skin and back as his arms were pulled above his head and held there by one large hand. The glowing eyes smiled above him with a carnal glee and Harry's eyes widened in slight panic.

He cried out sharply as the sharp teeth dug into the flesh around his nipple blood sliding down his chest to pool on his stomach and belly button. A long thick tongue lapped at the mark and blood and the teen groaned as the mark seemed to have the same effect as the one on his neck but this one seemed to throb with constant pleasure even without contact.

He felt a presence brush against his mind and he gasped as he felt the beast and Brolly's emotions brush against his own mind. He could feel what Brolly felt at this very moment and it was simply over whelming. He could feel the love and carnal need rolling off the Saiyan's mind like a potent potion.

A sharp pain brought him out of his thought as he looked down to see Brolly's clawed hand brushing along his stomach as gently as he knew the beast could muster. He knew each mark would scar but for some reason he could care less because he knew this was his Brolly and his beast. This was his mate and he knew the love they shared.

-LEMON REMOVED-

Harry felt the completeness and sanity grip Brolly's mind and a soft smile spread across his lips as he pulled back blood smeared across his lips and cheeks as he was gently lowered back to the ground slowly pulling out of the smaller male and pulled him against his chest a deep possessive purr rumbling through his chest. Never had a Saiyan felt so complete as he did now.

**-In the not so distant future-**

Harry smiled and looked about the small cabin where he and Brolly lived. Even now he was sure his large mate was off hunting some poor random animal for their dinner. Somehow the two had situated into a comfortable home living. At first it had been difficult as Goku seemed to like to visit often and that would always set Brolly off even though the two had set aside most of their differences.

Even now he knew the Saiyan duo where becoming 'friends' in a sense. Smiling at the fond memories they had over the past few months he opened the window to let Hedwig into the small kitchen where he was watching dishes the muggle way. Drying off his hands he untied the letter and Daily Prophet from the owl's leg.

Patting his rounding belly he looked at the front page and smiled, The Elder Malfoy had made Minster of Magic and Voldemort now ran Hogwarts. Turns out the guy wasn't all that bad. Yes he had killed people and yes he was most certainly NOT a light wizard but then again what wizard was these days? The Dark Lord had stopped his mindless killings once Dumbledore had died and now he really did seek to fix the wizarding world.

He even stopped his vendetta against muggleborns and instead accepted them with certain 'restrictions' which allowed the parents to see their child but where placed on an unbreakable vow to never speak of the wizarding world. He had also removed all children from abusive homes and put them into homes that better cared for them. He was truly making things for the better.

Sighing heavily Harry sat down on one of the chairs rubbing gentle circles into his growing belly. Even now he could feel them kick and squirm. Looking at the letter he saw it was once again Voldemort contacting him, probably to bug him about teaching again. With a smile he tossed the unopened letter and paper on the table and closed his eyes. Just as Brolly walked through the door.

He felt the Saiyan run a clawed hand over his stomach before lifting him out of the chair and carrying him into their bedroom. He felt himself being laid down on the bed and a rough kiss made him moan as the covers where pulled up around him. This was his life now, and he couldn't want for more. His mate by his side and his twins on the way.

This was his life and he loved every chaotic moment of it.

**The End!**


End file.
